The District 12 Note book
by catdely
Summary: This story follows Nina Wilson (Mrs. Everdeen). This is a story of how Nina went from living in the Merchants part of District 12 to falling inlove and marrying a cole minner. Leaving her life behind to be a wife and a mother . But was this a good idea 34 years later Nina finds herself in District 4 wonder if it was all wearth it and has flash backs of her life . But life go's on.
1. Chapter 1 34 years later

**This my very first story so pleas don't be harsh . I love the Hunger games Books and wanted to try to make story of my own on here so I hope you like it :) Love to all the Hunger Games fans. And I don't own anything form the Hunger games **Last but not least I don't own anything that is from the hunger games this is just a fun little story

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Sometimes I wonder what would have happen if I had married Eric Mellark. What if I had been the baker's wife not Cecilia Mellark. Would my husband have dead at such a young age would I still be the mother of the Mocking Jay?

Was it all for nothing? Or did I really make the right choice. Well in my true heart of hearts I know I did but some part of my heart still wonders if I did. Would I have married a Cole miner and had my two beautiful daughter Katniss and Primrose. Prim a living image of me and Katniss a living image of her father Adam.

If I had married Eric would Prim have dead? Would Katniss have to have been a tribute in the 74 and 75 Hunger games? Would my life have been like a fairytale story not a horror story?

I think about this long and hard as I site in the coffee room of the District 4 hospital. I wonder to if Katniss think I have left her like I did when Adam dead. But I didn't just live her for a fantasy job in district 4! I left because I couldn't go back to the place of where my husband died and I almost lost my life in the bombing of District 12. There are too many painful memories there for the good ones to way them out.

But I know I will have to go back when Katniss and Peeta have there Toasting because no mater how much pain there is there I would not miss my own daughter's Toasting. I also know that Adam would want me to go for him and Prim. Most People think Katniss and Peeta won't have a Toasting because of all the bad blood between them but I see even with Peeta's hijacking. Though with all the pain they have inured Peeta looks at Katniss the same way Adam used to look at me and Katniss looks at Peeta the way I looked at Adam.

Then slowly I drift back to that happy time in my head when Adam was alive and the girl's were only little. When life was simple and easy.

* * *

So this was chapter one . Here you can see that Nina is wondering if she made the right choise to be with her husband but deep down she knows she was ment to be with Adam. Here you see she is starting to get flash backs I will post chapter two tomorro .


	2. Chapter 2 The day we met

**Nina's POV**

I slip into a dream world where I see the day I first saw my husband .The day of my life I will never forget the day I truly fell in love. What a blissful time it was of course it was the next best day to the day's Katniss and Prim were born and the day we got married.

(34 years ago)

I was only 16 , I was wearing a soft pink dress , my blond hair loose and wavy and my crystal blue eyes filled with rage because I remember I was so mad my mother and father had left me in charge of the apothecary shop when I had a date with my boyfriend Eric Mellark. I had just finished my silent temper tantrum and had just begun reading my history of Where Panem came form book assignment. The assignment I had was to read a book form North America the place that Panem was built on. The book I had was Romeo and Juliette by this dead guy shags pier. I had just finished reading the balcony chapter when I look up and saw him.

He was young tall 6 foot, dark Brown hair short in the back and slightly longer in the front, tan olive skin, silver gray eyes, brown lather boots, brown lather jacket, black shirt, black pants, strong body and crocked smile.

I looked up and all I could register was that he was handsome. Huh what? Sorry I didn't catch that. Are Grace and Dean Wilson here? Sorry no there out right now but I am there daughter. Maybe I can help you? Well I am Adam Everdeen and I brought there planet order. Owe my mom and dad told me you would be stopping by ok. Wow I thought he would be a lot older. If you don't mind me asking how old are you? He leafed care freely and happily. I am 18 miss Wilson. Owe ok that's nice. And how old mite you be miss? I am 16. Well I'll be off now see you next week miss. I couldn't help but notice that he slumped another burlap sack on his shoulder the same as the one he brought the planets and then he left and I wonder what could be in that bag ?

Just then the door opened with out looking up I said the store and office are closed come back tomorrow. Then a familiar voice said I hope not for me. I looked up and there stood my boyfriend Eric Mellark with his floppy flowing blond hair, crystal Blue eyes, pale peach skin, he was 5 foot 6 , broad shoulders , navy blue shirt , tan pants and a broad smile . Yes it is but I'm not closed bakers boy. Ha-ha very funny nurse girl. Owe Eric don't joke! Well are you ready for are picnic? Yes I am. And just wondering who that was just in the shop? Why are you jealous? No just wondering. Just a customer and delivery boy.

After that first day I made sure I worked ever Thursday and made sure my parents went out to lunch too.


	3. Chapter 3 Here comes trouble

**Adam's POV**

I walked out of apothecary shop thinking wow is she ever beautiful. When the Wilson's told me about there daughter Nina I thought she would be about 5 or 6 years old. I never imagined her to be 16 and owe so beautiful with those blue eyes and that wavy blond hair it was enough to make me an 18 year old boy have a heart attack. I am so lost in thought that I walk right into a boy heading the other direction. HEY! Watch it pale! Sorry I didn't mean to! Well watch next time you Seam rat's DON"T BELONG HERE! My mother says I'm too much of a gentlemen and that was the case with Eric Mellark. I could have easily knocked him head over tea catalo. But I know starting a fight in the Merchants side of District 12 would result in me being executed for trying to start a rebellion. So I just walked off and cot a glimpse of him walking into the apothecary shop to see Eric holding up a basket and I know he must be Nina's boyfriend. I sigh silently thinking what were you are thinking Everdeen a girl like Nina wouldn't be with guy like you! I smell of burning coal, dirt and sweat I would never get a girl like Nina. I know Nina would rather a guy who smells clean works in the Merchant part of District 12 and could provide for her. All things I can't do or have for that matter.

**Eric's POV**

He better of not been looking at Nina! Nina is my girl and she will be the next Mrs. Mellark I can feel it. So when I see her look up at me from behind the desk and smile I know she is mine and I am happy nothing will split us apart.

**Nina's POV**

For the last Year I and Adam have been becoming good friends we talk every time he comes in the shop.

Tough things have been hard between me and Eric. Every time I close my eyes when I kiss him I see Adam and his warm chapped lips pressing against mine and having the kiss I have always wanted and hunger for. On are last date we were going to take the next step in are relationship next to getting married. Well kissing and Eric said owe Nina and like the Bitch I am I said owe Adam! We adamantly pull apart and Eric said woe hold on a minute what did you say! And I thought woe where did that come from! Did YOU JUST SAY THAT SEAM RAT NAME!

**Eric's POV**

My heart shattered on the floor the minute Nina said Adam name! The next thing I knew was we were fighting and I told her if she wanted that seam rat so bad she could have him! And it was the worst mistake I could have ever made.

**Nina's POV**

After is fight I was so upset I ran out of the bakery crying and head straight for the seam. All of a sudden I slammed into someone and fell to the ground. NINA!? Owe what happened I tried to explain but the last thing I remember was I saw Adams face and his strong arms rapping around me. The next morning I woke in a small gray house to the sound of fire crackling and the whistle of cattle. Owe your up. Huh ware is I? This is my house in the seam. Owe how did I get here? I brought you here after you crashed into me on the outside of the seam. Now Nina tells me what happened? Well I and Eric had a fight last night that's why and I ran out crying. What was the fight about? Well we were going to take the next step in are relationship then we were kissing and I said your name! You did! Adam gave me a genuine smile and turned away and went back to attending to the wash he was washing. I realized that he was washing the blood out of my dress. Then a disturbing thought enter my mind what was I wearing then if Adam was washing my dress! I moved the covers of the bed away and found I was in an over sighed gray button down. Adam smiled a lopsided smile at me and said sorry I didn't have any woman's clothes that would fit you. Your dress should be clean soon in the mean time are you hunger? Very hunger but I can go home as soon as my dress is dry and I can eat there I'm sure my mom and dad are worried about me. Yes but you should eat something before then. Owe no I don't want you to west your food on me. Pleas you are a guest and it will help bring some of your energy back. Okay I suppose I can eat a little.


	4. Chapter 4 Mrs Everdeen the coal miner

**Nina's POV**

I know how hard it is to get food in the seam so I am reluctant to take food form Adam and I know this because before my friend Hanna Undersee and her newly married husband became persistent of District 12 her husband lived in the seam I always asked her what it was like to date someone from the seam. She would always answer by saying it doesn't matter where you come from in District 12 as long as you love the person. She also always would tell me how Alark was always looking to find more food to make sure his now desist mother had a full belly. Then a year later District 12's persistent pasted away and she had no other family other then her sister was now dead to so the next one in line to take charge of district 12 was her sister's son Alark. So he became persistent and no more than a month later Alark and Hanna had there toasting and now as fare as I know Hanna and Alark are expecting a baby girl that they plan to name Madge.

I'm so lost in my head I don't hear Adam when he asked me something. Sorry Adam what? I said would you like some jam with that bread. Owe sure thank you and then I look down to see two slice's of very dense paces of bread nothing like I have seen in Eric family's Bakery . Then I see him pull a jar of jam off the shelf but I don't recognize this type of jam though because I have see jam's that are red, pink, green and orange but I have never seen this kind it is dark purple. Adam must see my curiosity and says it is Black berry jam. I have some of the black berry jam and it is delouse but the something makes me chock on my slice of bread.

Well what do we have here! Me and Adam slowly turn to see a woman standing in the door way. She is in her late 50's close to my mother age she looks like a woman version of Adam, her face and hands are like crocodile skin showing she has worked in the mines for a long time, her hair is dark brown with long chunk's of slivery gray in it and is pulled up in a high ponytail, her figure is thin and tall and she is dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and brown pant's that a soiled in coal dust. Adam studier's mm mom! Well what have you been doing my son? Mom it is not what it look's like! Well then what is it and elaborate Adam Mattue Everdeen and she crosses her arms over her chest. Well umm you know I told you about Nina well Hugh. Well it happened last night I was outside of the Seam and some other boy's thought I had money and they tried to take it form me but I didn't have any and Adam came to my rescue . My dress was covered in blood and Adam was washing it and I was passed out so he left me here. Owe ok well that tells me why your wearing one of my son's shirts and who you are also that my ever gentleman son was being himself. Well Miss Nina you are welcome to stay here as long as you need and by the way my name is Malinda Everdeen. Thank you Mrs. Everdeen.

Well not that I don't mind one of my friends and Mother together but Nina your dress is dry maybe we should go. Okay well I will go get my dress. Adam why are you blushing? Huh no I am not blushing! Adam if you want to look you can. I say with a best as I can Adam lopsided smile. Owe no I would never. But I see through the corner of my eyes Adam looking through his fingers of the hand that is covering his eyes form seeing me I smirk to myself because I know he is trying to be good but he just can't resist.


	5. Chapter 5 The fight for Nina's heart

**Nina POV**

After I get dressed in my purple strapless dress and brush my hair we head to the apothecary shop. But little did we know Eric was waiting for us! So I see I have finally been thorn to the side! So what did you have sex with him Nina! NO! But I know you will! Ok that enough Eric Nina was just with me because she was sick and was weak she need to rest and she came to me. Stay out of this Seam Rat you have no part in this what so ever! Don't push me what did I ever do to you! You took my one true love from and you are going to pay! Ahhh my jaw ok now you have asked for it! STOP IT! Stop it you two need to stop! Now Eric get out of here now I want nothing to do with you anymore!

Ow Adam are you ok yes I'm fine ow you have to let me clean your face up I won't let you leave till my mother looks over you . Ow my what happened to Adam Nina? Me and Eric Mellark got into a fight. About what? Your daughter Mrs. Wilson. My mother shot me a look and I said Mom they were fighting over me because Adam was defended me! Well Adam you have a bruised nose and we need to colorize your bleeding nose other then that you're fine. Ow ok well I will leave after that Mrs. Wilson. Well I will be back with the stuff I need to get.

No pleas Adam don't leave I want to get to know you more I know that I know you but I want to spend time with you. Are you sure I don't want Eric to attack you again. I don't care I'm done with him I don't want anything to do with him anymore.

(Another year later)

Come on come on closing time come fast. Hey Nina how are you? Hmm I'm good Adam. Can we take a walk today? Ok sure let's go so what do you want to talk about? Well Nina we have been friends for 2 years now. So do you want to go out on a date? Ow Adam I would but I don't think I am ready to date again sorry. Huh Adam where are we going! ADAM! I watched as his slide under the electric fence and into the woods. I slowly slipped under the fence myself and followed him into the woods soon he stopped at a low hanging tree and began to climb I yelled up WHAT ARE YOU DOING ADAM! He stopped at about 50 ft off the ground and said Nina will you go out with me?! Adam I told you I'm not ready to date again. Fine so be it! AHHHH NO Adam! As Adam fell out of the tree he got a branch and said Nina will you go out with me? Adam pleas don't do this no! Adam now held the tree branch with one hand only. Uhhh I'm slipping, Nina will you go out with me? Adam no! , now come down here before you get hurt! No not till you say you will go out with me! No Adam! Only two fingers! Ahhh no Adam FINE I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU! Say you love me. ADAM! Only one finger now! FINE! , I love you and I have loved you since the first day I saw you! Bustard! Now was that so hard Adam said as he climbed down the side of the tree. Ow just kiss me you asshole! Nina I have met your family and some of your friends and you have met my mother now I want you to meet my best friends. The last thing I remember before we headed back to the Seam to meet Adam's friend's Marcus Hawthorn and his wife Hazelle Hawthorn. We were kiss well laying in the meadow all I could think of was WOW I really do love him and I know one day I will marry him.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Gale Shawn Hawthron

**Just worning this is a long chapter but I hope you guys like it !**

**Hope everyone likes it and shout out to my first reader Traffic Graph Thx Hope you keep reading !**

* * *

We walked back to the Seam and as we did Adam said I'm glad you finally said yes to that date. You asshole you made me choice between your life and a date of cores I picked the date because I know I can't lose you. But yes I am happy I said yes too.

We walked through the Seam passing many gray houses but kept walking. Till we came to one and I said as we walked up the step's how can you tell the different of the house here! Adam smiled and said you can if you have lived here all your life. Adam knocked on the door we heard some voices then the door opened and to my surprise a woman that was 9 months pregnant answered and said ow Adam I will go tell Marcus. I was floored by her she was no older then 19 the same age as me, her hair was dark like Adam's and long flowing ,I saw why she got her name Hazelle because her eyes were hazelle, her skin was tan and she was wearing a dark brown dress with white small dots on it. Come in sit down. So what did you need me to come down for honey your not having the baby are you! No Marcus Adam and his girlfriend are here to see us. Het man so you tow are going out now? I watched as Adam and Marcus are talking I felt a little out of place till Hazelle said what is your name? Ow it's Nina Wilson hi. All afternoon we talked and were drinking a spice tea.

So Hazelle what do you guys plan on naming your baby? Well we have tow names picked out for a boy we have picked Gale Shawn Hawthorn and for a girl Poppy Mina Hawthorn. Ow those are beautiful names.

Ow OWE! Honey are you ok! Marcus asked very worried. Ummmm Marcus I think her water broke. What give's you that Idea Nina? Because she is gushing fluid all over the floor! OW mane! She is. Marcus said Panicked what do we do! Well my parents own the apothecary shop in town I can get some stuff form my mom and I did help her deliver a baby before.

(An hour later)

Ok my mom packed this bag with everything we will need for Hazelle to give birth. Ok so what do we need to do? Well my mom said to get Hazelle into dry clothes a nightgown and get lots of towels and pillows. Ok I will get the towels and pillows Marcus get her nightgown well Nina sets up. Huh thank you for doing this Nina know you will be good friend of mine now that you're delivering my baby. Well you really don't have anyone other then me to deliver your baby Hazelle. Still you and Adam could have booked it but you didn't. Okay my mom said you have to be at lest 10 cm to start pushing.

1 hour later

Okay Hazelle I have to check how fare you are. Okay just do it. Its ok honey are son or daughter will be here soon. I'm just glad your still here Marcus because you could have left me when you found out I was pregnant but you stayed and we had are toasting now were a family. I just wish this didn't hurt so much! Well Hazelle that's why kid don't have babies because there not ready for the pain yet.

2 hour's later

Hugh this is taking forever Hazelle screamed form the living room. Well I'm glad I'm not ready to have kids yet. I know I want to be father one day but not any time soon.

3 hour's later

FIRKIN GOOD LORD why won't this baby come! Hazelle cum down you are going to be fine. SHUT UP! Marcus YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME SO SHUT UP! I'm sorry Marcus I didn't mean it. I'm just in a lot of pain. It's fine honey you are in labor it's all right that your venting.

4 hour's later

AHHHHH I want this thing out of me! Hazelle don't worry your 4 cm's dilated just a little longer. What does that mean? It mean the baby is making its way through you so you can start pushing. You need to be 10 cm's to start pushing. You mean there is 6 more hours of this!

5 hour's later

Hugh Nina can I sleep a bite it's almost 10 a clock in the night. Yes you can you need rest so you can give birth soon. I guess I'm not going to the mines tonight. Yes because you are not leaving me Marcus or I will as soon as I am healthy enough I will cut off the advantage that made me pregnant in the first place if you leave Marcus! Well Hazelle you won't be pregnant for much longer your 5 cm's now! Yes but I have to though see you tomorrow Nina. Yes I will Adam. Tell me what the baby's gender is tomorrow. Okay I will see you soon.

6 hour's later

Woh woh this baby is almost here I wish it would come faster! So Nina do you think you and Adam will get married and have a toasting? I hope so Hazelle because I really do love him. Well can you tell me how you met? Ok it was 3 year's ago and he walked in with the plant order and that how we go to know each other.

7 Hour's

Uhhhhhh Nina how much long of this pain? I don't think I can handle it much more. Hazelle come on baby you can do this are son or daughter is almost here! Marcus is right Hazelle you can do this.

8 hours' later

I'm getting much weaker this has to end soon Marcus. I know honey here let me rub your shoulders. Hugh I swear if you get me pregnant again Marcus I will kill you! Ow don't worry Hazelle the second delivery the fist is always the hardest one so if you do it won't be as bad if you get pregnant again.

The 9th hour

Ow I wish we had the same medicine as the Capitol it would be a lot easier to give birth! Yeah but if that were to happen we wouldn't be the poorest District in Panem. YEAH BUT IT WOULD BE EASER! UHHHHH this pain is getting worse what is happening down there Nina! Ow my Hazelle you just finished dilating you can push now. Now contractions are going to come ever minute now but you have to push when I say so and push till I tell you to stop ok. Okay got it. Now Hazelle! AHHH this is too much for me! That's right Hazelle come on you can do it! Huh I know I can do this I will see my first baby! Come on Hazelle the baby is crowning! Waaaaaaaaaaah wwwwwaaahhh Ow wow it's a boy you guys. Marcus come here I need help to wash Gale off. Here Hazelle he's very handsome. Yes he is ow Marcus look at him. He is I can't believe he's are son. Wow I can't waited till I can be a mother but I hop Adam's the father.

* * *

**I hope you guys injoyed this chapter till next **

**Love Catdely**


	7. Chapter 7 Malinda Samantha Everdeen

I remember those last few months were really hard on Adam. I remember how dark Adam seemed to be and that was because he was losing the last of his family. Though I was an impanation young girl I didn't find out till it was too late other wise I could have helped her if I wasn't so raped up in my own life. I remember I was walking to the Seam to give Adam heck because he had missed are date. I had my howl speech planed out till I saw it. I hammered on the door rapidly till someone came and answered the door. A puffy eyed Adam answered the door and all my anger melted away. He said sorry Nina about are date thing have changed for the worst pleas come in I could use some company. I walked in and watched Adam slowly shuffled to a bedroom. He slowly opened a door and to my shocking surprise there lying in bed was Malinda Adam's mother. No longer did she have lean cat like figure, braided hair or leafing matter of fact tone of voice. Now all that was replaced by a pale thin sick figure, messy matted wavy dark hair and she had a sick old lady and helpless dyeing personality. She coughed as she spoke. Nina Dear what a lovely surprise. Mrs. Everdeen do need anything I asked. Not really but what I would like is some of my favorite flowers, Adam. Yes Mother I will. Nina will you go with him to pleas. No Mrs. Everdeen my parents said with Cole Dust cough you can't be left alone. Pleas grant a dyeing woman's last wishes pleas.

We walk to the woods and I say what are we doing here I thought we were getting flowers for your mother. We are but don't they sale them in the market place at the flower store? No not these there special one's that only grow in the woods. What kind are they? Primroses. Prim what? There cross between Prim willows a weed in the woods and white roses. Here they are, aren't they beautiful. Ow yes they are. You know Adam if you need to scream or cry now is the time well you can before the end comes. NO because the end isn't coming! Adam you can't deny the amenable. Sorry Nina I just don't want to lose her she is the last of my family. Yes but you can always make your family grow Adam. Yes but only with the right girl. Have you found her? I think I have but if only the girl standing in front of me say's yes because she is the one I love and will only be with. Yes I love you too Adam Everdeen. Well we better get back to my mother before she becomes worried about us.

Here mother here's your flowers. Ow thank you Adam and Nina. How are you Mother? As fine as a dyeing woman can be. Mom will you stop you are not going to die! Adam pleas don't cry my baby boy. Mom I'm not a baby but I don't want to lose you ether. Don't worry Adam I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. Pleas mom don't talk like that pleas.

(6 months later)

I have come every day for the last 6 months and every day Mrs. Everdeen has been getting worse and worse also Adam has bee losing faith more and more as much as his mother get's worse. Adam has been looking through some kind of plant book for a plant remedy but he has had no luck so fare. I even tried to get stuff from my mom and dad but they refused to give it with out pay. And Adam didn't have enough money to pay for the medicine also when my mother came and saw her she said that Malinda's sickness had spread to her lungs. So she very little time left that only made Adam look even harder to fine a cure he wanted to prove my mother wrong but it was no use.

The final day

When I came today Malinda was the worst she has ever been. Adam sat there by her bed with prying hands. Mother pleas don't go I still need you. No you don't you are a handsome strong young man you don't need me anymore. Yes I do! No you don't Adam you should never regret death because it unfortunately takes everyone when there time comes and mine is here. The only thing I regret is that I will never see you to have your toasting. Maybe you can! What how Nina?! Call Hazelle and Marcus will have a toasting in here! Are you sure you want to do this? Yes Adam yes I am. Well I better get my best night gown on. Here Mrs. Everdeen Marcus got me these so I could make you a Primrose crown I know there your favorite. Thank you Hazelle. Ow I better get Gale and the Dandelion crown for you Nina. I watch as Hazelle scarred out of the room to get her six month old son Gale and the flower crown for me to ware because it is a tradition for the bride to ware a crown made of flowers on her toasting. I turned to see Mrs. Everdeen propped up by pillows in a satin night grown wearing her crown of Primroses she smiles at me and says thank you Nina now I have no regrets. Adam walks in with some bread and Hazelle, Marcus and their son then we start. In front of the ones you love most do you Adam Everdeen take Nina Wilson to be your wife and love you? I do. Do you Nina Wilson take Adam Everdeen to be your husband and love you? I do. Now by the power of me and my wife Hazelle we pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now toast. Even though that was a happy moment the sadist one followed it. And now I have seen all I want to see. No Mom don't go pleas! Adam yelled and cried but it was too late she had gone into the light.

The days following that one were the hardest Adam had ever gone through. Though what was sweet was that Adam's mother was buried right beside his father. Malinda Samantha Everdeen 3001 to 3036 and David Alan Everdeen 3001 3026. The ceremony was beautiful. She may be gone but most come to us in are dreams or come as mocking jay to sing to us. Now Malinda has shed her old life and has grown her mocking jay wings and will rise to the clods and the golden gate to a new life and we send you to this life with hope. After everyone left Adam fell to his knees and began crying. Pleas Adam stop life can go on you just have to think of the good. Yes the further with you. The further were we are happy with a family for always.


	8. Chapter 8 What have you done Eric!

December 10, 3036

That date will be the one I will never forget. I was working in my mothers Apothecary office that day. When they walked in. Eric get in here now! I looked up to see Cecilia Dawn and an ashamed, browsed and beaten Eric. I have seen Cecilia Dawn around town but what is different about her is she is 6 months pregnant! Hey Nina have you met my wife? You're your wife I studier not that I am not over him it's just Cecilia Dawn has the reputation of being a bitch. And I still think of Eric as a friend. Uhhh Miss Dawn I have been expecting you come will see how that baby is doing and find out the gender. As soon as the door to my mothers Apothecary room shut I went to Eric and said this. What are you doing?!

Eric's POV

I am ashamed of what has happened to me how I lost Nina to a Cole miner and all that has happened in the last 3 years, 6 months. Because I lost Nina my parents insisted that I find a new bride or be disowned by them. And because I didn't find one by their dead line they picked for me. They pick the daughter of the people who own the shop next to us. The ones next to the Bakery the Dawn's daughter the owners of the fabric and sowing store in District 12. Who bring in the supplies to make clothes form District 8. She has always hated me and I think that is partly because she didn't want to marry me just as much as I didn't want to marry her but every thing was said and done with out are say. And now I have screwed up even more because she is pregnant. Not that I don't want to be a father but I always wanted Nina to be the mother of my kids. Now because of my own experience I will never make the choice of who my kids want to love. And for my jealousy I am paying the price but hopefully my kids will not lose the one's they love because of plain old jealousy like there father. I am so lost in thought that I almost don't hear Nina's sweet, cum, loving and caring voice say what you have done. Hello Eric what have you done! Ow sorry Nina. What? I said WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Quit Nina they mite hear us. I didn't do anything I am only a victim of my parent's as you will be if you don't fight for love. You're saying your parent's made you marry her! Yes but it is my punishment for letting go of you. Eric what happened was nether of are fault's it was just fate that I fell for him. Yes Nina it was fate but don't let your parent pulley you. For you Eric I won't. Don't give me pity what has happened to me is my fault and only mine . Stand up to them for yourself and Adam. Only if I have to now is it a boy or a girl? We don't know were hoping your mother has some sort of medicine from the Capitol to tell us. Well I wish you both luck with your baby. Right after Nina said that Cecilia burst out of the Apothecary room to say in her snide way as always. It's Leven not Annabelle.

Nina POV

I watch as Eric turns and sis and say's so were having a son. Yes a bone head like his father! Are you sure? Yes you bone head! I watch in pain as Cecilia slaps Eric across the back of head and says yes the baby is a dumb ass like his father! Ow how I felt bad for Eric. And the spider's web he is raped up in and it was a Black widow's web. Then the pain shifted in my direction and Cecilia was only the start. She notice my name tag on my dress and she leafed a cold, mean, hard and evil leaf. So you're the Nina Eric talk's so much about! Yes I am but it is a pleaser to met you . Though it really wasn't a real pleaser because she was a cold hearted demon with no love for anyone but her reflection. Well I would say the same but it isn't and I only have one other thing to say to you HANDS OFF GIRL! WHAT! Sorry but what ! You heard me! Eric is mine and only mine no one else's! So back off he is mine ! Don't worry Cecilia you have no worry of that what happened between us is long gone and over. Good because you are going to stay away from him as much as possible! Now come Eric help me put my coat on! She said this as she turned and throw her scarf back like a Capital woman and walked away. A beaten down and sad Eric followed her and he hung his head in sham as he walked. I cot in the corner of my eye as they walked out into the cold bitter winter night her slap Eric across the face and begin yelling at him . I watched as she sunk her venomous fangs in his soul and Eric pleated for mercy by saying sorry. Btu little did I know her venom had sunk into my parents as earlier she was bad mouthing Adam about being a coal miner like most people form the merchants side of town. And in all her venomous loafing of coal miner's she turned my family against Adam and made my last few months with them bitter and cold. Like the whether outside.


	9. Chapter 9 Will you marry me

I tryed to make this part really like a love story so up you like it :)

* * *

I remember the day it happened it was like a seen in a love story. It was a cold January day with frost covered windows and white snow blankets covered the roofs of both the Merchants side of town and the Seam. I waited at the edge of the woods in my soft lather boots, sky blue jacket and white wool mittens and matching hat waiting for Adam. My fingers were starting to freeze when Adam finally came. Where have you been I'm freezing! Sorry Nina just had to pick something up. Come here I'll warm you up. I walk into Adam's warm embrace. He hold's me for a long time and during that time it feel's as if life has frozen in time like the tree's in the woods are frozen form the cold winter. Then after awhile Adam says he has a surprise for me but little did I know that wasn't the only surprise. He covers my eyes and guides me through the woods I am not afraid that I could fall because I trust him with my life and more, I'm not afraid to fall. Soon we stop and Adam uncovers my eyes and I am truly surprised by my surprise. Remember how you said you wanted to learn how to Ice skate but the Ice skate's from the capitol were to much for you to buy and there is no place in District 12 to Ice skate. Yes I do remember saying that. Well I made something for you here undrape it. Adam what are these? There skate blades made from wood and rope to tie them to your boots. Ow Adam thank you this is the best surprise I could ever ask for!

Adam's POV

I learned how to ice skate from my dad when I was younger. And now I am going to teach the love of my life how to skate. And who would have thought I would be here now in love and hopefully engaged. This all happened with the Wilson's daughter Nina and it all started the day we met when she was running the Apothecary store for her parents. There may have been some struggles but I knew in my heart I would marry the girl of my dreams. But first I need to teach her how to skate witch could be a hard task. But I am willing to do it and more.

Nina's POV

I didn't think this was going to be that hard or I would get some many broses ether. Adam HELP! Here Nina I will help you balance just come in front of me and let me guide you. Wow this is a bite easier and it will get more and more as time goes on my love. Ok my love; are you ready to try on your own? Okay I think so? Woh! Its ok I've got you won't fall. See look Nina. Ow I'm skating on my own! See with a little practice you can do anything. Huh I know that I truly love him because Adam makes me feel as if I can concur anything in my way. Thank you Adam for helping me learn how to do this. Your welcome my love. Another thing I love about Adam is that it feels like the world stops turning when ever he kisses me. I feel as if I am floating on thin air. So we spend the next 2 hours twirling and skating on the ice of the old lake in the woods of District 12. Wonder if I will ever marry Adam? Then as we skate a disturbing thought hits me if I don't marry Adam who will I marry? Because I know I don't love anyone else and I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Adam marry anyone else I would never be able to go on if that happen. I wouldn't die physically but I would die mentally. Darling what's got you so spaced out? Ow nothing just thinking. Are you thinking of me? No you asshole! Uhhh Adam frustrates me but I also love that about him because in my heart I can see no faults with him. And I know from that comment that I won't love another man like I love Adam Everdeen not even Eric Mellark will ever come between us. I thought at one time that Adam was the one I loved but the truth is I didn't know what love was till I met Adam. To think I could have spent my life being married to someone I care about but I don't love. I know now that I would have died alone and always would have been alone. Even when I lost one of my best friends Maysilee Donner in the 50th Hunger Games it would be like a knife twisting in my soul to lose Adam a slow and painful death that I would be bagging for it to end my life. Well I think it's time we come off it's almost noon time. Ok what do we do now? Well I know it seems crazy but I thought we could have a picnic in the snow. Adam are you crazy! I guess so! But I won't deny I love your craziness. Well I was joking Nina I have something else planned. One more surprise. I walked blind again till we came to a small cabin in the woods. We walked into the old cabin and there my moth dropped to the floor. Set on the old wood floor was a small picnic blanket, candles, late Prim rose petals laid across the blanket and beautiful winter inspired lunch sat there. I knew from that moment that I could live a hundred lives and never be good enough for Adam what did I do to be gifted with such a sweet man. We ate are lunch it was perfect it had wild turkey soup, the bread from the seam and that delicious black berry jam, Hot chocolate , peppermint candies and a small cake with cream cheese frosting and fruit. We laid there on the blanket and talked for an hour before he asked. The conversation started with Nina do you ever think of the further. I answered yes I want to be married one day with two children I don't carry if their boy's or girl's then I asked what do you see in your further. Adam took awhile to answer but he soon answered. Yes I too wish I would be a married man and I wish I could have two daughters. One strong and brave willing to over come anything but still have a heart and one as sweet as a spring flower with a gentle hand but still just as brave as her sister. That is my wish Nina. It sounds wonderful and perfect and would perfect in this imperfect world we live in. Nina can I ask you something? Yes anything my love. Nina would you do me the favor of being my wife? Ow my god Adam! I will, yes a million times yes! Then put this on pleas. Ow Adam you didn't have to get me a ring. I know but I wanted too. Okay for you I will. Adam slips the ring on my ring finger it is a gorges ring simple but gorges with a small diamond and pure silver band I wonder where he got the money for this it would be too much on a coal miner's budget. Adam must see my face because he says it was my mothers and hers before her and so on so I didn't need to spend anything on it.

Even though that moment was perfectly happy. Little did I know what was to come next and all the trouble it would bring to me.

* * *

If you thought Eric's parents were bad picking who he had to marry waite till you see what I have in store for Nina's they may seem nice but there true colors have yet to show I hope you will leave a coment I would really like it if you did pleas do :)


	10. Chapter 10 Don't break my heart

So now you will see nina's parents ture colors are here and they are bright and hurtful. Hope you like it : )

* * *

I remember the last time I was with my parent's before the falling out we had. I remember it all the drench my parents tried to dig between me and Adam was a harsh one. Where have you been young lady! My father snapped. Ow Dean Stop the good thing is she is back safe and sound. No I will not Grace, Nina should know to tell us if she is going to be out passed her curfew 9:00. Sorry Dad I will remember next time. No young lady get back here I am not done with you just yet and what is that on your ring finger! I remember being so happy for those few 5 minutes before the heart break. I summed up my courage and told my parents of the events that happed that day. Well it may be hard to believe but I am engaged! I waited for the smile's to appear on their faces but they did not come and soon the happy glowing smile that I had on my face from the moment Adam purposed soon faded. Then father break the long silence that seemed to hang in the air with a soft voice he only used when I was little and I would be scared that the mutt's from the Hunger Games that we had watched were under my bed waiting for me to fall asleep so they could eat me. Dear do you really think he is right for you, really do you? My mouth fell open like a cave in one the arena's in the games at this accusation. Soon my mouth shut hard and fast with my boiling anger. How could you say that about Adam! I love him with all my heart! Honey cum down my mother tried to soothe my anger but it was no use I was boiling over and nothing would stop me now. Why do you think I'm too good for him WHY! Is it because you rather I marry Eric! Well news for you Dad he is award married! And I know now that I was never truly in love with him the truth is I didn't know love till I fell in love with Adam and nothing will stop me from marrying him! Nothing you say or do will stop me I hope you know. But I would rather you both support me then anything else! I storm up stairs to my room and slam the door think how they could not be happy for me!

Dean and Grace's POV

(Later that night)

How could I have been so blind I should have saw it coming I should not have let them even go as fare as they did! Now that coal miner thinks he is going to marry our daughter well not on my watch! Dean watch your blood pressure will raise to fare and you will have a stroke and then where will we be. Sorry Grace it just we can't let this happen! You don't think I don't know that Dean! But we have to do it very behind the scene or we will lose our daughter in the mist of it all. Yes but how will we do it because Grace we will have to do it fast before the planning for the wedding even begins! Ow I know honey you can see that boy and connives him he is making a mistake because he is making are family split apart. Yes that is perfect my love I knew there was a reason I married you! Yes it was because of my brain. Okay I will see him tomorrow and you honey take Nina into town to find a new boy or call some of your friends and find one who has a son and we are golden!

(Next day)

Nina rise and shine dear. No I don't want to mother I want to sleep I had a long day yesterday. Still we have a big day today so come on get up! Hey see you soon Marcus. Ow Mr. Wilson what are you doing here but it is a pleasure. Nice to see you to Adam may I come in so we can talk? Sure come right on in. You want me to WHAT!? You heard me Adam I want you to call off the engagement. But why Mr. Wilson? Because by marrying my daughter you be splitting are family apart because Nina will move in with you and it is not apart of our tradition to marry well uhhh your kind. You mean because I live in the seam and I am a coal miner don't you! Well unfortunately yes it's not that you are not an exceptional young man it's just I only want the best for my daughter and more. You know I knew this was going to happen that you and Mrs. Wilson would look down on me because I live in the Seam well I'll tell you what nothing not even you and your wife will stop me from marrying your daughter. You may not like what I have to say but I know you only want the best for Nina like I do so think about your further for a minute what will happened if you do get married and lets say Nina get's pregnant will you be able to pervaded for her. Sure I will be able to it will just take more shifts at the mines to make sure of it. I don't think so boy look at the track regard look at you mother and father. Keep my parents out of this! Well think about it Adam really do think about. Now I will go but pleas do think about the well being of my daughter before you go any farther.

Nina darling have you met my good friend Chare and this is her son Allen I thought you two could goop to lunch. Mother may I talk to you in privet for a moment pleas. What are you doing! Mother you know I am engaged to Adam! Ow dear you can't be serious about him! Mother how can you say that I love him! Okay I will try a different approach this time. You will have lunch and fall in love with Allen Harrows or you will never see day light again! No mother I won't! Fine have it your way! AHHHH! Mother let go of me or at list loosen your grip! Now you will stay in this room till you learn to love people form your own class in District 12! Well how did your plan go Grace? Not as well as I had hoped but what about yours? Perfect we just need the boy to deliver the final blow. Good we will win!

Nina's POV

They think they can keep me Nina Wilson soon to be Mrs. Everdeen in this room I am a 21 year old the will not stop me! So I choose to tie all my silk sheet together and clime out the window. I run to the Seam in my boots and night gown I don't care if I frizz to death if I can't have Adam. I come to the Seam and I pound on Adam's front door. Soon he finally answer's the door I run and hug him but he doesn't hug me back. I notice a dark expiration on his face I ask Adam what is wrong? Nina do you think we should get married after all? What! Adam what are you talking about!? I'm not joking Nina, Nina we come from two very different parts of District 12. But but Adam I love you and I thought you loved me! I do but I want the best for you more so pleas if you can hand me my mother's ring back pleas. FINE! If you think breaking my heart is more important the saving it then here take your ring back! I herald the ring at Adam and run off back to the Merchant part of District 12 crying. I'm sorry Nina but your parents are right we don't belong together. I remember I was so sad that weak that it felt as if I wasn't living at all. I would see Adam around town but we would not look at each other at all till an early morning one day in the market.

Adam's POV

_Dream_

Huh what? Sorry I didn't catch that. Are Grace and Dean Wilson here? Sorry no there out right now but I am there daughter. Maybe I can help you? Well I am Adam Everdeen and I brought there planet order. Owe my mom and dad told me you would be stopping by ok. (Flash forward) In front of the ones you love most do you Adam Everdeen take Nina Wilson to be your wife and love you? I do. Do you Nina Wilson take Adam Everdeen to be your husband and love you? I do. Now by the power of me and my wife Hazelle we pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now toast.

_End of dream_

What have I done I can't live without Nina I must find her and make things right! Ow thank you Eric for the bread. Thank you Nina for the meds for Cecilia she has been really upset about her second pregnancy. Ow Eric is it a Ray or Sara? Ray, nice seeing you again. Nina there you are I need to talk to you! Adam all the talking is done it was done when you asked for your ring back! Pleas Nina I made a mistake take me back! I will even drop to my knees if that's what it takes to prove to you I still love you!

Nina's POV

Ow my god he has really dropped to his knees in the snow in the middle of February! Adam have you lost your mind! No but I will if I don't marry you. Adam pleas stop you are beginning to start to make a seen! No not till I can hold you in my arm's again Nina! Adam grabs me and spines me around and he crashes his lips against mine and like the other kiss we have shard it feels as if time has stopped. You asshole I don't know why I still love you but I do! Adam gets down on one knee and say's Nina Wilson will you marry me again? Yes you asshole I will. And this time it's my turn to crash my lips against his. So why did you ask for your ring back? Because your father came and saw me that day I called it off. Okay that is it we are going to give them a piece of our minds! HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME! Honey what on earth our you talking about! Dad how could you go to Adam and tell him to break of our marriage! Honey everything we did was to help you be the best you can be! And marring this boy will end both your lives too quickly! I don't care what you think I will marry the man I love! Well then you are no longer a Wilson! Fines then I don't want you to be at my Toasting! I will stay with Adam at list I will be with my soon to be husband now I need to go plan my Toasting with Hazelle Who needs you two! I storm out of that house and a week later I moved out and started living with Adam. And I never looked back and I still don't.

* * *

Once again i used a name from PeetasAndHerondales story because i liked the names so much thanks and now it's time for the best thing about geting married what ever time you are in wether present time or futher. PLANNING ! So see you soon with the next chapter. Bey : ) P.S. And also take the poll on what Nina's Wedding dress should be on my page I look forword to seeing you choises Till next time Mocking Jays and Bread lovers


	11. poll

Should Nina's Wedding dress be Adams mothers or one bought from a store in district 12?

Pleas take the poll at my page and choice I would really like to hear your thoughts since I have not got any comments so fare I would really like if who ever is staying up to par with this story to vote. The idea with the most votes will be written in the next chapter so make sure the one you vote for is the one you want!

I hope you all vote!

Hugs and kiss to all you out there! 3


	12. Chapter 11 Planing

After the fight with my parents I moved out and into the seam with Adam. I remember all the scowls I got because I was marrying a man who was lower class then I was. But like I had once read in a book if you don't take your life into your own hands you'll just get pushed around by not only the wind but others around you. And I was tired of other people choosing how I should live my life and not what I wanted. I loved Adam nothing was going to change that no one was going to change that ether. So I just let those staring woman and scowls slide of my back.

So why did you need me here Nina. Well Hazelle me and Adam are getting married and I would like for you to help me plan my wedding. Are you pulling my leg you two! Ow my I am horned thank you Adam and Nina. So first we must get your dress Nina.

_Next day_

Okay so what are you thinking Nina for your dress I just want to go with something simple but nice. Nothing to fancy or wigged out. So nothing form the Capitol. Are you crazy Hazelle like we could afford anything form the Capitol! But one thing is for sure I want wear Adams mothers vial because it be like having her here with us because she always wanted to be here for me and Adams wedding. Yeah I guess it would have been nice to have at list on set of parents there. Well I don't need them in my life. They tried to break us apart and then when they were got they weren't even sorry! Well let's get back to having fun looking for your dress. What about this nice lace one Nina? Ow my that is perfect! My dress will match how I feel on my wedding day Hazelle. Well I guess we will be getting this one. So what is next on the to do list. Well lest just have fun planning and before you know it Nina it will be November before you know it.


End file.
